


A Chamber of Roses

by Ian_the_Existential_Crisis



Series: A Chamber of... [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Admiration, Fluff without Plot, I dont know how to tag, Impatient Octain Getting the Squad Killed, Other, anita kinda just watching bloodhound do bloodhound things, no beta we die like noobs, the use of lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis/pseuds/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis
Summary: Sometimes Anita felt like she remembered things from the past all wrong. But with Bloodhound, she could never forget their first meeting.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Bloodhound
Series: A Chamber of... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Chamber of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on Tumblr for my lovely anon who requested a rare pair of Bangalore and Bloodhound. Unfortunately, I am a horrible writer and butchered this pairing. Enjoy.

Sometimes Anita felt like her memory was wrong. Like she lived in a world that ran parallel to the one everyone she knew lives in. They were small things that almost always got to her. Little details that didn't seem right. When those obnoxious reporters tried to interview her about Jackson's death, they tried to claim that it happened close to Christmas. But they were wrong, she could have sworn it happened just before Thanksgiving. Besides, Jackson wasn't dead. He was still alive, she just didn't know where he was. Could it have been a mistake? Was she not remembering correctly?

But then there were things that were crystal clear in her mind. There was no room to doubt if she was wrong. On these things she knew she was right. 

One of those things happened to revolve around one of the other Apex Legends. 

Anita remembered clearly the first time she met Bloodhound. It was on the battlefield, which was weird seeing as they all shared rooms on the dropship. It kinda begged the question of why she had never seen them before. But no, she knew it was on the battlefield. Because that was a place where it didn't matter who you are or what you were, there they were all fighters. 

She watched through the scope of her G7, one of her favorite guns, as they worked. She didn't know them, they weren't on the same team even, but the way they moved had caught her eye. It was like that were a feral beast stalking their prey. It was so natural and appealing it was hard to not watch. This person had seen many battles, maybe more than she had. 

They were dangerous. 

"...Nita?" He called to her.

Bangalore looked over half expecting to see Jackson. Nobody really called her by that nickname anymore, now that he was off on his own. But no, it was just Octavio… Octane. 

"Chica, let's go, let's go, let's go. I'm so bored." Even his drawl was fast paced. 

Anita should have known she couldn't watch the beauty of a natural predator forever. Not with this little speed gremlin as one of her team. He was too antsy to stay in one place for too long. He wasn't much for snipping, sitting and waiting, or enjoying the marvelous show that Bloodhound was displaying for her. 

"Alright. Let's get moving." She said, drawing her three companions attention. A young looking woman who only went by the name of Wraith. 

With a simple nod, both of her teammates sped on ahead. It was weird being the slowest. But it gave her time to think about a beast that she would soon have to face. Hopefully nobody put them down before then. 

* * *

As it turned out, Bloodhound was the kill leader. And by the time Anita faced them, she knew she would be meeting her end at those hands. Which she did, only trying to save the speed demon from dying. Her whole team met their end to the eyes of Bloodhound. They were so swift, precise, and gorgeous. Did a mere human ever move like that? Faster than the reckless Octane who used something, probably illegal, to make himself go faster. By the time she saw the red eyes focusing on her, she had prepared.

But that didn't mean she didn't put up one hell of a fight. She knew that by the time she went down and the world faded, she had probably shredded their armor down to nothing. 

And she thought that would be the last time she saw him, at least until the next fight. Oh how wrong she was. 

Anita woke up in the med bay. She knew her team had lost since she was the last to fall. She struggled to sit up. Her hurry eyes scanned the room for others but she must have been the last to wake up.

"Ah, ya awake now?" Ajay Che's voice rang clear. Oh yes, it was only natural she would be tending to the injured, she often did that when she wasn't a patient. 

"Your team won." It wasn't stated as a question. Yeah, Lifeline and Bloodhound had been on a team together. Anita wasn't sure who their third was, but at this point it was over and didn't matter. 

"Barely." Ajay laughed. "No thanks to you, takin out mosta Bloodhound's armor like that. They been lookin for ya ever since we won."

"Oh?" Anita questioned. They won the game, they couldn't be that upset she had fought to the end.

"Yeah. They said-"

The tap at the door interrupted Lifeline. Their masked head popped through the doorway. 

"Speakin of." Ajay said. She gave Anita a soft look. "I need to be on my way. Think Octavio messed up a screw in his leg or something. Don't mind me."

Bloodhound didn't speak until Ajay Che passed them. But after she slipped passed, they moved into the room. Everything about how they stalked closer screamed danger. 

"Today was a good fight." They said clearly, though their accent and the heavy mask made it hard to grasp at first. 

"It was." She said stiffly not sure how to answer. She would have loved to watch more of their fighting. She would have to settle for watching it at the local bar later on. 

"Perhaps next time we will be gifted with the benefit of being teamed together."

Was that a compliment? It sure felt like on. This person, who's body language screamed to keep away, wanted to be with her on a team. There was no better way to watch a beast at work than to join it. 

It was then, barely sitting up in the med bay, when she realized she would love nothing more. She wasn't sure if it was admiration for someone who was a talented fighter, or perhaps growing feelings from her time passionately watching them as they went all out, but she would love nothing more than to work with them.

She would love nothing more than to stand by Bloodhound's side as an equal. Than first memory of them, of wanting to be by their side, she would never forget. It would never be wrong.


End file.
